Adventure Time: The Truth From the Past
by shellie the ninja
Summary: It uncovers the truth from the past of the young hero named Finn. Learn the story behind every character of the story, all their background story and the truth about their past.


Hi guys this is my every first story that I post so I hope you will like it

**DISCLAIMER**: And no, I **don't** own Adventure Time

As well as **some of the character**

And I also got **some of my ideas reading some of the fan fiction**.

Adventure Time was owned by the great **Pendleton Ward**he is a awesome dude ***two thumbs up***

Let me also know what you think about my first chapter so I will know if I should stop or continue

If you got any question that bothers you don't be afraid to ask I won't bite, I promise ***grin***

**Chapter 1: ****The story unfold**

"_Hahya! I will stop your evil doing Door lord"_

Shouted a young boy with a white hat after kicking the Door lord to the ground

"_Now let go of all my friends and don't you dare show your face here again"_

The Door lord just stares at him blankly that he seem like he did not understand a thing.

"_Did you hear me? I said ..."_

Before he can finish the Door lord look around and saw a window near him then jump inside it.

"_Huh, hey men don't go there"_

The boy run after him into the house, kicking the door opens. He sees that the Door lord was no were to be found. He entered the house to check if the Door lord was just hiding somewhere inside the house then he heard a commotion coming from upstairs, thinking who could have made those noises then he realize that his two younger siblings are up in their room.

"_Hey let go of me"_

A voice of a little girl echoed down to where the boy was standing, as he heard it he rush all the way up to where he have heard the voice and into a room where he left his two younger siblings. There he saw the Door lord hold ing up a little blond girl with a bunny ears hoddie and wearing a colour blue pajamas.

"_Help me big Brother"_

Said in a trembling voice

"_FIONNA! You flipping let go of her"_

The boy said in a raging voice and getting ready to attack the Door lord.

"_Big brother P..."_

Fionna didn't get a chance to finish what she were saying before she was put inside a bag like sack which the Door lord creatures always have with them. The action of the Door lord enrage the young boy much more, he jump toward the Door lord but he just dodge the boy at the same time open a door portal to unfamiliar land. The boy tried to stop him but it was too late, the Door lord has already entered the portal then it automatically close. Now all he can do is to stare where the portal use to be, the air was filled with silence in the messy room. It was night falls when the people of tellurian have return to their kingdom in searching for the hidden hideout of the Door lord. They were expecting a warm welcome from their beloved children, hugs and kisses. Everyone were getting ready to meet their children but their expectation turn out to be wrong, the children were gone, the town was deserted it was like a ghost town.

"_Where are the kids?" "Children?" "My babies where are you?"..._

Loud muttering of the tellurians, looking at each other, all are down-hearted that none of their child shows up. All of them have one good wise guess about who could have made the catastrophe that stroke to their kingdom and left them all broken hearted and glum. As everybody return to their house with a long face, the chieftain of their kingdom was disconsolate to what have happen to his land, and especially to his people, mourning sound of every girl in the whole kingdom and the heavy feeling filled the air. The chieftain, thet, decided to look around the kingdom to see if their still a children left under its care, he have reached the centre of the kingdom in where most of the kingdom festivities happens. In its very centre you can see a big old tree, as Thet look at the tree he saw a shadow figure under it he quickly draws out his sword and slowly walk toward the shadow figure to see who it was. The closer he get the clearly he can see who it was, and it was a young boy sitting under the old tree

"_Goodness gracious Penn are you alright?"_

Dropping his sword and comes closer to the little boy

"_Iii...im sooo..or..Rry Iiii... lee... yoooouu... aa..Aallll doo...Oown"_

Answered the weeping boy

"_It is not your fault my boy, no one can blame you, you have tried your best on protecting everybody_"

Comporting Penn by hugging him, it was a very emotional scene. The lost of every child in the kingdom of tellurian was the worst incident that has happen after the Mushroom war 1000 years ago

Like it so far? I want to know what you guys think about my story so please give me a review or I will not post the other chapter unless I get the review I want ***serious look*** nah just kidding , just drop a review if you want.


End file.
